


The New Pornographers

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam finds something on the internet that gets both his and Dean's attention. Porn. Complete Porn. You'll see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** The New Pornographers   
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Word Count:** 1200  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Sam finds something on the internet that gets both his and Dean’s attention. Porn. Complete Porn. You’ll see.  
  
  
  
Dean stopped walking when he saw a flash of the computer screen. “Okay, I’m just going to pretend that I didn’t walk in on my little brother looking up porn.”  
  
Sam glanced over quickly, but kept his eyes mainly on the screen. “Dean, I think you should see this.”  
  
Dean sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling off his boots. “They’re called ‘boobs’, Sam. And believe me, I’ve seen ‘em.”  
  
“There’s no boobs in this video,” Sam said, voice serious.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Okay, should I be offended that you’re looking up gay porn? Am I not doing something right here, Sammy?”  
  
Sam groaned and turned to face Dean. “Dean! Please.”  
  
Dean groaned and moaned, pushing himself up. “Fine, lemme loo-- look at _that_ , Sammy. When’d you start making porn?” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows, leaning down, looking over Sam’s shoulder.  
  
Sam glanced up at him, eyes full of worry. “Keep watching.”  
  
Dean sighed and shifted on his feet.  
  
The body on Porn!Sam on the screen rolled over, showing his face.  
  
“Whoo-oo-oo, when did _I_ start making porn?” Dean asked, grin growing. “Damn, we look good. _Mm_!”  
  
Sam opened his mouth wide. “Dean! Somebody-- we were videotaped in a motel room! We’re on the friggin’ internet! We’re porn stars!”  
  
Dean sighed, studying the screen a bit more. “I don’t see the problem.”  
  
Porn!Dean had his between Porn!Sam’s legs; from the angle of the camera, it wasn’t obvious what he was doing, but in real life, Sam swallowed hard from the memory.  
  
Sam moved the mouse, barely getting to the red X in the corner before Dean grasped onto his wrist. “Dean?”  
  
“Come on, Sammy, how many chances are we going to get to actually _watch_ ourselves fuck?” Dean asked. He took a couple steps, and keeping his eyes on the screen, grabbed another chair and pulled it over beside Sam. He sat down and turned up the volume, settling in.  
  
“That’s it, this is weird,” Sam muttered, standing up. “I’m not watching this, I’m gonna take a shower.”   
  
Dean glanced back, shrugging. “Your call.”  
  
Sam made it to the bathroom door before he just stopped, and listened.  
  
The sound quality was poor, probably only from one small microphone, but Sam could still make out his own moans, just barely. He swallowed hard and reached down to adjust himself. He turned back around, sighing. “Fine,” he mumbled, going back to his seat.  
  
“ _God_ , we are just fucking hot, Sammy,” Dean smiled, watching Sam sit back down. “Are you watching this?”  
  
“Dean, we have sex like, every night,” Sam pointed out. “I don’t need to watch us to know it’s hot.”  
  
Dean just made a small sound, looking back at the screen. “Why don’t we fuck like that more often? That’s my best angle.”  
  
Sam chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Riding me naked in a motel room is an angle?” Sam smirked.  
  
Dean sighed, watching the screen carefully. He bit his lip then slowly reached down, undoing his belt.   
  
“Dean, come on,” Sam said, looking down as Dean pulled down his zipper then pulled himself out of his boxers.  
  
Dean stroked himself once, moaning softly. “Sam, we’re watching ourselves fuck, give me a break here.” Dean licked his lips, and keeping on hand on himself, he reached over and palmed Sam through his sweats.  
  
Sam gasped and shifted on his chair, clearing his throat.  
  
Porn!Sam was now the one on top, driving into Porn!Dean, Dean’s hands gripping Sam’s ass.  
  
Sam reached down and covered Dean’s hand with his other hand, guiding his movements. He spread his legs and reached down with his other hand, palming the head of Dean’s cock, pressing his thumb underneath the crown.  
  
Dean spread his own legs, knocking knees with Sam. He forced his eyes to stay open, still watching the screen.  
  
“Dean,” Sam breathed, his eyes flickering shut. “Ugh, Dean.”  
  
“I’ve got ya, Sammy,” Dean said, taking his hand off himself and turning in his seat, pressing soft kisses on Sam’s neck, before sucking and nibbling on his earlobe. He rubbed Sam a bit harder, grinning against Sam’s neck was Sam let out a soft whine. “Watch the screen, Sammy, watch us fuck.”  
  
Sam struggled to get his eyes open, but when he did, he whimpered and thrust his hips up.  
  
Porn!Dean’s hands were gripping the headboard, head thrown back as Porn!Sam began sucking his length down, one of Dean’s hands coming down to pull on Sam’s hair.  
  
“I’m gonna come,” Dean whispered, licking a line up Sam’s neck.  
  
Sam’s eyes opened wide and he glanced to Dean, looking down at his lap. “But you’re not--”  
  
Dean shook his head. “On the screen. I remember that night.” His eyes flicked over and he nipped at Sam’s neck as Porn!Dean came, mouth opened wide, Porn!Sam nuzzling against Dean’s hipbone.  
  
“Oh, Christ,” Sam muttered, eyes closing again. “Harder, Dean, please. Please?” He whimpered, turning his head to the side to kiss Dean, tongue sweeping into Dean’s mouth. He thrust his hips up and his head went back, gyrating his hips furiously on the chair. He could feel his release building and his toes began to curl, and just as he was about to come--  
  
Dean pulled his hand off, turning back to the screen. “This is my favourite part,” he explained.  
  
Sam groaned loudly in frustration, almost smacking his hand down on the table. He reached down and stroked himself, palming the head through his sweats, arching off the chair, tension breaking in his body as he came. A wet spot began to form on his sweats as Sam’s breathing calmed, heart still pounding.  
  
“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned, reaching to entangle his fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling him in.  
  
Sam got the point and took a deep breath, leaning down, wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock, taking the head into his mouth.   
  
Dean moaned loudly and began to shake as Sam’s tongue started doing all the right things, licking here, pressing there. On the screen, Sam had come also and they were kissing gently. Porn!Sam dragged his fingers through the cum on his stomach and then offered them up to Porn!Dean, who sucked them in eagerly. Dean could taste Sam’s cum in his mouth now and he thrust his hips up once, before coming in short, jerky bursts, whimpering.  
  
Sam swallowed around Dean, licking him clean, stroking him gently, all the way through the aftershocks till Dean was too sensitive to touch. He pulled off and leaned his head against Dean’s chest, eyes closed. “Dean, we-- we should really call that motel.”  
  
Dean sighed and pressed a kiss to Sam’s head, dragging his thumb across Sam’s swollen lips. “I’ll make you a deal, Sammy.”  
  
Sam sighed and lifted his head, looking Dean in the eyes. “What?” he asked breathlessly.  
  
“I’ll let you call the motel,” Dean began, a glint in his eye and smile starting to form, “if you tell me why you were looking up gay porn.”  
  
Sam groaned and pushed himself up, swatting Dean on the back of the head. “Shut up, Dean.” He stormed into the bathroom, flicking on the lights.  
  
Dean turned around, watching the door close. “I won’t judge!” He grinned and turned back to the screen. "Much."  
 


End file.
